Hadiah Terindah
by Zefanya Elric 15
Summary: Aneh. Tidak ada nama pengirim ataupun surat penjelasan. Hanya sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus kertas berwarna hijau gelap. Di dalamnya, terdapat sebuah botol kaca kecil, yang berisi benang-benang perak. Harry tahu, itu adalah benang perak kenangan. Tapi, kenangan apa? Siapa yang memberinya?—fic spesial untuk ulang tahun Harry Potter dan J.K. Rowling.


**Discleamer:** Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling.

Happy Birthday untuk Harry Potter dan J.K . Rowling! Wish you all the best!

.

**Enjoy!**

.

**~oOo~**

Siapa?

Itu pertanyaan pertama yang terlontar dari mulut Harry pagi ini. Matanya terbelalak lebar melihat sebuah benda di tangannya.

Hari ini tanggal 31 Juli, hari ulang tahun Harry. Seperti biasa, banyak sekali burung hantu dari teman-temannya datang untuk memberinya hadiah. Tentu saja, mengingat Paman Vernon dan Bibi Petunia yang pastinya tak akan mau memberinya hadiah, bahkan sehelai tisu sekalipun.

Tahun ini Harry mendapat lima kado. Yang pertama, sebungkus cemilan bebas gula dan buku tebal layaknya bantal, yang berjudul "Tata Cara Merawat Sapu". Yang kedua, sekotak besar kue tart cokelat dan sweter merah dari Ron dan keluarganya. Yang ketiga, sekotak cokelat kodok dari Sirius—beserta surat. Yang keempat, mungkin bisa dikategorikan sebagai yang paling buruk—dikarenakan Hagrid mengiriminya bolu sekeras kayu yang biasa disajikannya di pondoknya jika Harry, Ron ataupun Hermione mampir berkunjung.

Dan yang kelimalah yang paling misterius. Tidak ada nama pengirim ataupun surat penjelasan. Hanya sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus kertas berwarna hijau gelap. Di dalamnya, terdapat sebuah botol kaca kecil, yang berisi benang-benang perak. Harry tahu, itu adalah benang perak kenangan. Tapi, kenangan apa? Siapa yang memberinya?

Pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di benak Harry terpotong karena teriakan Bibi Petunia yang menyuruhnya turun untuk sarapan.

Harry berjalan lesu menuruni tangga. Meski saat ini raganya berada di hadapan meja makan, tapi tetap saja, pikirannya masih berada di atas, di tempat hadiah misterius itu.

Sungguh, dia tidak sabar untuk segera kembali ke Hogwarts dan meminjam pensieve milik Dumbledore.

.

**~oOo~**

_Kami akan menjemputmu hari Minggu, pukul lima sore._

_Sebaiknya kau memberitahu paman dan bibimu, karena kami akan datang dengan bubuk Floo._

_Salam kasih,_

_Ron Weasley._

_P.S.: Hermione juga datang._

_._

Harry tersenyum. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan baginya selain membaca surat dari sahabatnya tersebut. Meski surat itu sampai kemarin, Harry masih betah untuk membacanya sampai berkali-kali. Dia telah selesai mengepak seluruh barang-barangnya, termasuk hadiah ulang tahunnya. Barangkali mungkin Ron atau Hermione bisa membantunya mencari pengirim hadiah misterius tersebut.

Saat pukul lima tepat, Harry mengecek kembali barang-barangnya, siapa tahu ada satu yang tertinggal. Setelah dirasa lengkap, dia menyeret koper hitam miliknya menuruni tangga, menuju ruang keluarga, di mana terdapat perapian.

Penampilannya yang terlihat seperti akan minggat itu menarik perhatian Paman Vernon.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Paman Vernon. Matanya mendelik sinis.

Ups. Harry benar-benar lupa memberitahu bahwa hari ini dia akan dijemput oleh keluarga Weasley. "Anu, Paman, aku—"

BRAAKK!

Mendadak, sebuah suara gaduh terdengar, disusul dengan melayangnya sebuah papan kayu penutup perapian.

Oh, tidak.

Kepala merah Mr. Weasley muncul dari dalam perapian. Jubah hijaunya tertutup debu sepenuhnya. Kacamatanya miring.

"Ups. Pendaratan gagal." Seru Mr. Weasley sambil cengar-cengir.

Gawat, batin Harry. Wajah Paman Vernon berubah menjadi ungu.

"Kau.. untuk apa kemari?" geramnya.

Bukannya menjawab, Mr. Weasley malah menoleh ke Harry. Cengiran masih belum terhapus di wajahnya yang berkeriput.

"Tampaknya kau belum memberitahu mereka, ya, Harry?"

"Memberitahu apa?"

"Saya ingin membawa Harry ke rumah saya untuk menghabiskan liburan sekolah." Jawab Mr. Weasley santai. "Tidak ada yang ketinggalan, kan, Harry?"

Harry hanya mengangguk, sementara Paman Vernon menggeram.

"Pergilah! Bawa dia! Jika perlu, jangan bawa pulang dia kemari!" usir Paman Vernon.

Mr. Weasley menyodorkan sejumput bubuk Floo. Harry mengambilnya, dan berjalan masuk ke perapian sembari meneriakkan tujuannya.

"The Burrow!"

Sesaat Harry merasa berputar. Hingga akhirnya sinar redup lampu menyilaukan matanya. Dia telah dikelilingi oleh anggota keluarga Weasley lainnya.

Bingo. Dia sampai di tempat yang tepat.

Mrs. Weasley-lah yang pertama kali menghampirinya. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, dia melingkarkan tangan gemuknya ke tubuh kurus Harry, memeluknya erat, membuatnya nyaris tak bisa bernafas.

"Mum, sudahlah." Kata Ron mendadak. Dia memegang bahu ibunya, berniat menjauhkannya. "Hai, Harry, bagaimana kabarmu selama liburan?"

"Tidak terlalu baik, tentunya." Jawabnya asal. "Oh, Ron, bisa antarkan aku ke kamar?"

"Heh?" Ron menyernyit, "Kau sudah tahu akan tidur di mana, bukan?"

Harry mendelik, menyiratkan pesan aku-ingin-bicara-sesuatu-denganmu.

Untungnya, Ron menangkap pesannya. "Oh, baiklah. Ayo, kebetulan Hermione juga ada di sana." Ajaknya.

**~oOo~**

"Wah, Harry? Apa kabar? Apa kau menerima hadiah yang kukirimkan?" sambut Hermione ketika dilihatnya Harry masuk ke kamar Ron.

"Yeah, aku menerimanya. Daripada membahas itu, ada hal lain yang ingin kuceritakan." Kata Harry. Dia lalu membuka kopernya dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol kaca kecil yang disembunyikannya di dalam kaus kaki bekas Paman Vernon.

"Itu.. kenangan kan?" tanya Hermione.

"Ini dikirimkan bersama dengan hadiah ulang tahunku yang lain. Tidak ada nama pengirim ataupun surat penjelasan. Aku memberitahu kalian, siapatahu ada di antara kalian yang mengetahui siapa pengirimnya." Jelas Harry.

"Apa mungkin Sirius?" tanya Ron.

"Sirius sudah mengirimiku cokelat kodok."

"Mungkinkah dia bermaksud mengejutkanmu?"

"Menurutku," Hermione berspekulasi, "Sirius bukanlah tipe orang seperti itu."

"Lalu siapa?"

Harry berpikir—benar-benar membingungkan. Kenangan apa ini? siapa yang mengirim? Mungkinkah Sirius? Atau orang yang tak terduga?

"Mungkin lebih baik kau mengeceknya nanti, ketika kita sudah masuk sekolah. Dugaanku, Dumbledore takkan keberatan untuk meminjamkan pensieve miliknya." Usul Hermione.

Ketika teriakan Mrs. Weasley yang mengajak mereka makan siang membahana, akhirnya mereka menghentikan diskusi. Harry menyimpan botol itu lagi di dalam kaus kaki bekas Paman Vernon dan menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan, berniat melupakan semuanya.

**~oOo~**

1 September.

Awal tahun ajaran baru telah dimulai. Seusai acara Seleksi dan makan malam, Harry menyelinap keluar dari asrama sambil membawa Jubah Gaib dan Peta Perampok. Setelah memastikan bahwa Filch dan Mrs. Norris berada di luar jangkauan, Harry berlari, menghentakkan kakinya di tengah kesunyian malam

—menuju kantor Dumbledore.

Beruntunglah dia, kata kunci menuju Kantor Dumbledore masih sama dengan tahun lalu.

Setelah mengucapkan kata kunci, Harry menaiki tangga menuju kantor Dumbledore yang bundar.

Dumbledore sendiri—entah kenapa—tampaknya menyambut kedatangannya dengan senang hati, seolah dia sudah tahu bahwa Harry akan datang.

"Wah, Harry. Tumben jam segini. Ada apa?"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Harry menceritakan kembali tentang hadiah misterius yang didapatkannya.

Seusai bercerita, Dumbledore langsung mengambil baskom perak yang tersimpan di lemarinya—pensieve.

"Untuk pemecahannya, lebih baik kau melihatnya sendiri."

Harry diam. Dia menuangkan benang-benang perak itu ke dalam pensieve, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya.

Seketika pemandangan berubah. Kini dia berada di ruang tunggu rumah sakit St. Mungo. Dumbledore—yang kelihatannya sedikit lebih muda dari sekarang—duduk di salah satu kursi, wajahnya gelisah. Dari kamar yang ada di depannya, sesekali terdengar suara erangan.

Sepi.

Hening yang sempat tercipta selama beberapa saat terpecah ketika suara tangisan bayi membahana. Dumbledore beranjak dari duduknya, wajahnya penuh kegembiraan, ketika seorang perawat keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Bagaimana? Apa anak Lily dan James lahir dengan selamat?" tanya Dumbledore.

Perawat itu tersenyum. "Laki-laki, 2,5 kilogram. Lahir dengan sehat."

Dumbledore berseri-seri. "Bolehkah aku melihatnya?"

Perawat itu mengangguk sambil membukakan pintu untuknya. Di dalam kamar tersebut, tampaklah Lily, sedang duduk di ranjang sambil meggendong bayinya, ditemani suaminya James. Rambut Lily acak-acakan, wajahnya tampak lelah namun menyiratkan kebahagiaan.

"Dumbledore, kau datang." Sahut James.

"Tentu saja. Aku begitu ingin melihat anakmu." Jawab Dumbledore.

"Dia mirip sekali dengan James." Kata Lily mendadak. "Padahal rambutnya masih tipis, tapi entah kenapa sudah terihat agak berantakan."

"Jangan menghina rambutku." Desah James kesal.

Mendadak, bayi itu membuka matanya. Tampaklah bola matanya yang berwarna hijau cemerlang. Indah sekali.

"Hei, lihat. Dia mewarisi matamu." Tunjuk James. "Halo, aku ayahmu."

Lily tertawa, mendengar seruan James yang sangat kekanakan.

"Jadi, siapa namanya?" tanya Dumbledore.

"Kami sudah memutuskannya saat kami menikah." Jawab James. "Namanya Harry."

"Harry Potter, heh? Bagus sekali. Kelak dia pasti akan tumbuh menjadi seorang pria yang gagah." Kata Dumbledore.

"Kuharap dia menjadi pemain Quidditch." Kata James.

"Pikiranmu hanya dipenuhi Quidditch, James." Tukas Lily. "Aku berharap dia akan menjadi seorang pria yang pintar dan disenangi banyak orang."

"Semoga suatu saat dia akan menggantikan posisi Dumbledore sebagai penyihir terhebat sepanjang masa." James mengelus pipi sang bayi perlahan.

Seketika, Harry merasa ada yang mengalir di pipinya, apalagi saat ia mendengar Lily berbisik,

"Tumbuhlah, Harry. Bersama kami, orangtuamu."

.

.

Tubuh Harry tertarik keluar dari pensieve. Dia mendarat di kantor Dumbledore yang remang-remang. Airmata di matanya sudah mengering.

Dumbledore berdehem. "Jadi, apa yang kau lihat?"

"Saya.. melihat Anda, orangtua saya.. Saya melihat hari kelahiran saya." Jawab Harry. "Tapi, sir, sebenarnya siapa—"

"Aku tidak tahu." Potong Dumbledore, solah dia mengerti apa yang akan ditanyakan Harry. "Tidak penting bagimu untuk mengetahui itu, Harry. Belum saatnya. Akan tiba waktunya ketika kau nanti akan tahu siapa pengirim kenangan ini. Sekarang, kembalilah ke kamarmu. Gunakan Jubah Gaib, jangan sampai kau ketahuan Filch."

Harry hanya mengangguk, tahu bahwa percuma membantah Dumbledore. Dia lalu mengenakan Jubah Gaibnya, sambil mengantungi botol kaca tersebut.

"Sir, itu.. ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan."

"Dan apakah itu?" Dumbledore tersenyum.

"Meski aku tidak tahu siapa pengirim hadiah itu, aku tahu anda pasti tahu. Karena itu, saya ingin anda menyampaikan rasa terimakasih saya padanya.. terimakasih, atas hadiah terindah ini." kata Harry.

Dan pintu terbanting menutup. Harry langsung mengundurkan diri, tanpa salam atau basa-basi.

Senyum Dumbledore makin mengembang.

"Sudah kuduga, dia pasti akan senang.."

.

.

Malam sebelum ulang tahun Harry, 30 Juli.

Kantor Dumbledore.

.

"Wah, wah. Ada perlu apa kau datang kemari malam-malam begini?" sambut Dumbledore ketika melihat seorang pria berjubah hitam memasuki kantornya.

"Aku ingin bicara, mengenai besok!" jawab pria itu. Tanpa disuruh, dia duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja kerja.

"Besok? Ada apa?"

"Besok tanggal 31 Juli. Ulang tahun Potter ."

"Oh, iya. Aku nyaris melupakannya." Dumbledore cengar-cengir sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang panjang keperakan. "Lalu? Kukira kau tidak peduli apapun tentang Harry.

"Kau menyaksikan saat-saat kelahiran Potter, kan?" tanya pria itu tajam. "Bisa aku minta kenangannya?"

"Kau bermaksud untuk memberinya kenangan itu sebagai hadiah?"

Pria itu mengangguk. "Kupikir.. hanya itulah yang bisa membuatnya benar-benar senang."

Dumbledore tersenyum. Dia memejamkan mata, mengambil tongkatnya dan mengarahkannya ke pelipisnya. Sesaat kemudian, benang keperakan tertarik keluar. Dumbledore memasukkanny ke dalam sebuah botol kaca kecil dan menyerahkannya pada pria tersebut.

"Ada lagi?"

"Tolong jangan katakan tentang pengirim hadiah ini padanya. Ini cukup menjadi rahasia di antara kita."

Dumbledore mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti, Severus."

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
